Weeping willows
by Kyralya
Summary: Attention, fic des plus bizarres ! Duo se tient sous un saule pleureur et se laisse emporter par un souvenir...


****

Titre : Weeping willows (1) 

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Seuls Heero et Duo ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le reste y compris la légende n'est que le pur produit de mon imagination.

**Couple :** Il n'y a pas de "couple" à proprement parler mais plutôt de personnages principaux : Heero et Duo. Après, libre à chacun de voir plus que ce qui n'est marqué...

**Genre :** Petite one-shot et petite deathfic.

_Merci à Kari30150 et à sa "bible" pour son aide dans la traduction anglaise de "saules pleureurs"._

* * *

C'était un de ces matins d'automne qui suivent un été chaud et lumineux, l'air était doux et le temps semblait paresser à l'ombre des saules pleureurs. C'était un de ces matins qu'il aimait. Il aimait passer sous les branches du plus imposant d'entre eux et s'adosser à son tronc. Il aimait se tenir ainsi, derrière le lourd rideau que formaient les feuilles. Il avait l'impression d'y être à l'abri des regards, protégé. Le vent s'amusait dans les branches souples, les faisant battre à son gré tandis que la lumière s'y éparpillait comme le sable à travers un tamis sans cesse changeant pour former un tableau où les zones d'ombres s'alternaient savamment. Il se souvenait de lui avoir dit un jour alors qu'ils se reposaient l'un contre l'autre sous cet arbre :

"On raconte que, à qui sait écouter, les saules pleureurs chantent la légende de leur naissance."

Et il lui avait conté cette légende :

"Il y a longtemps, une petite fille qui n'avait jamais appris à pleurer demanda à entrer au Royaume des Fées.

- Seul un être rempli d'innocence en trouvera la porte, _lui murmura le vent léger d'été._

- N'est-ce pas l'arc-en-ciel là-bas ? Celui qui s'étire entre le lac et le flanc de la montagne ?

Un rouge-gorge magnifique vint doucement se percher sur son épaule et lui sifflota qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

- Seul un cœur pur saura en trouver la poignée, _lui souffla une fois de plus le vent._

- N'est-ce pas la perle de rosée qui s'attarde sur la toile d'araignée là-bas ? Celle dans laquelle se reflète l'arc-en-ciel ?

L'oiseau lui répondit qu'elle avait raison avant de s'envoler au loin, porté par le vent léger. La fillette s'agenouilla devant la goutte de rosée et y plongea son regard. Dans ce miroir de fortune, l'arc-en-ciel sembla soudainement se fendre en milliers de gouttelettes qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de pluie. Mais au moment où elles allaient d'écraser, elles remontèrent laissant derrière elles des traînées lumineuses de couleurs qui peignèrent un monde féerique. Le rouge-gorge apparut au loin et se présenta devant l'enfant en se changeant en une fée rougeoyante :

- Parle et j'exaucerais ton vœu.

- Que deviennent les larmes une fois qu'elles sont pleurées ?

- Elles attendent.

- Qu'attendent-elles ?

- Que tu décides de leur avenir.

- Je veux qu'on se souvienne d'elles. Je veux qu'on puisse s'abriter derrière elles pour créer un havre de paix où même les cœurs desséchés pourraient pleurer parce qu'ils en auraient le droit.

- Alors, il en sera ainsi.

La fée disparut dans une lumière aveuglante, emmenant derrière elle son monde fait de magie mais abandonnant un arbre magnifique aux branches chargées de larmes cristallines, si chargées qu'elles touchaient le sol. Le soleil s'y reflétait en milles nuances, s'animant sous le souffle léger du vent. La fillette s'abrita derrière les lourdes branches en les écartant doucement du dos de la main, elle s'adossa au tronc et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de paix. Et alors qu'elle sentait perler au coin de son œil sa toute première larme, l'arbre l'entoura tendrement de son écorce pour la consoler jusqu'à ce que la petite fille se fondît en lui. Les larmes retenues sur les maigres branchages se transformèrent une à une en feuilles vertes alors que s'élevait une dernière fois la voix de l'enfant :

- Je t'appellerai Saule Pleureur pour que le monde entier sache à jamais où pleurer.

Et depuis ce temps, les arbres aux branches si basses qu'elles en touchent le sol abritent dans leur ombre un morceau du Royaume des Fées, seul endroit où l'on peut encore pleurer."

Duo sourit alors qu'il se remémorait cette histoire. Heero n'avait jamais voulu le croire, il était toujours resté persuadé qu'aucun endroit au monde ne lui permettrait de pleurer, il s'était même moqué de lui : n'était-ce pas lui qui clamait haut et fort "Boys don't cry" ? Et Duo n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, il avait longtemps cherché.

Adossé au tronc, Duo laissait s'écouler ses larmes qu'il n'avait jamais retenues sous cet arbre mais qui aujourd'hui ne s'écrasaient plus sur l'herbe tendre mais sur la dalle froide d'une tombe : celle d'un jeune homme aux yeux cobalts d'y avoir trop retenu ses larmes.

Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, il avait longtemps cherché. Aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé.

"Boys don't cry... except below weeping willows because they're allowed to." (2)

_**Owari**_

* * *

(1) : Saules pleureurs 

(2) : "Les garçons ne pleurent pas ... sauf sous les saules pleureurs parce qu'ils en ont le droit."


End file.
